


Terreo

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confrontations, Drabble, Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pettigrew faces his former friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terreo

**Author's Note:**

> For a FF.net challenge

Peter stood up and backed away into the nearest corner in the old abandoned shack as his two former friends advanced on him, wands raised. It hadn't taken the pair long to turn on him after their brief reunion in the mouldy room. He couldn't stop shaking, and it wasn't because of his lack of time in his original form. The men he used to laugh and joke with were regrading Peter with twisted smiles and he knew that he had to get out. He had to leave before they killed him, because Peter knew they could do it. They certainly wanted to after what he had done all those years ago.

Sirius and Remus stalked closer, and Peter couldn't help but whimper. James' son stood off to the side, completely impassive to his plight, but maybe he could persuade the boy to let him leave with his life. At least he hoped so. Peter wasn't ready to die just yet, not like this. Who knew what these men would have planned for him as revenge for his wrongdoings?

Sirius aimed his borrowed wand at Peter's heart and it took all of his self control not to move. He closed his eyes and waited.


End file.
